The present invention relates to electrically operated tools. More particularly, it relates to a tool with a contact less switch.
From German Patent Application 10 2004 047 232.7, a handheld power screwdriver is known whose power takeoff mechanism is switched on and off by means of an actuating lever.
For the power takeoff mechanism to remain in operation, the actuating lever must be actively held constantly by the user. When the user presses the actuating lever into the housing interior, the power takeoff mechanism switches on; if the user releases the actuating lever, the power takeoff mechanism switches off. The disadvantage of this embodiment is that the tool user must always actively look for the pressure point of the switch in order to switch the tool on and off. Moreover, such a switch increases the effort and expense of maintaining the tool, since it comprises many moving parts, such as springs, plastic parts, bearing shafts, and so forth. These parts must first be manufactured and second installed on the device. The many small parts to be installed in this case increase the production costs for the tool and also increase the likelihood of failure. Moreover, each part is subject to a certain amount of wear, so that depending on how many hours the tool has been in operation and on the field in which it is used, a functional failure must be expected, sooner or later.